


Boys and Their Periods

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nerd Logic | Logan Sanders, Periods, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Transphobia, mention of past homophobia, roman to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Logan is trans but no one at this school knows and he wants to keep it that way. His body disagrees.





	Boys and Their Periods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, read the tags, be safe reading this. Transphobia, Internalized and Past. Mention of periods and blood.

Logan was sitting in his class, ignoring the jaunts of the imbeciles behind him. Calling him a nerd was not nearly the insult the idiots thought it was, he had heard worse from his own parents. At least the people at this school had no idea that Logan was born Lucille. They had only ever known him as Logan, as a boy. 

    If Logan had the choice it would have stayed that way but his body didn't often comply to those wishes, today that seemed to be the case. He had been feeling the cramps all day and he just prayed he would make it home before the blood came. He didn't have a pad with him and if he leaked then everyone would know. 

  He attempted to keep a straight face and not show his nerves, especially not to the popular crowd behind him. Roman Prince, served as their leader. A loud, annoying, nuisance of a boy, he liked to make nicknames for Logan that served to embarrass him. He also had nicknames for the other kids that didn't fit into his close-minded world. 

  Logan despised him but couldn't do anything about it. He would have gladly punched the boy so hard his nose slammed back into his brain, if it wasn't for the binder digging sharply against his ribs. 

  Logan was trying to focus so that he could ignore the feeling of being so appallingly female that his body forced on him. He managed to get lost in his textbook and ignore his body revolting against his wishes, at least until someone softly but urgently tapped his shoulder. 

   "You have blood on your pants," the boy whispered softly. Logan felt his face flush in both anger and embarrassment. "Sorry," the boy shifted again and pulled his purple patches hoodie around himself. "I saw it when you sharpened your pencil." 

   "Thank you for alerting me to the issue," Logan spoke stiffly. He knew. Emo Nightmare, Roman's adversary, snarky, sarcastic, future dropout knew Logan's body wasn't what he wanted it to be. 

   Logan gathered his belongings and went to the teacher to be excused. After a quiet explanation the teacher let him go to the bathroom and Logan could barely force his body to walk instead of run. 

   The feeling of the eyes in the empty hall staring at him. Staring at the blood on his pants, the evidence of him being wrong. He could hear them whisper his dead name and insult him. 

    When he got into the bathroom he waited for a minute, trying to remind himself to breathe. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

  He calmly walked into a stall and locked it. Deep breathing. Pants down. Look at the blood stain. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. 

  Logan didn't breathe. He stared at the sign of betrayal from his own body, fists clenching around the fabric in a hopeless rage. How was he supposed to hide this? It was small but it was a bright, screaming red compared to his khaki pants. 

  All the kids would notice it, figure it out, exploit it. Logan wasn't a real boy. Logan was a fake, a he-she. Logan's binder suddenly felt too tight against his skin and breathing was getting harder. 

  Self hate washed over the boy like a wave and before he could stop them his nails were dug into his own fisted palms as tears leaked from his eyes. 

  He would be an outcast again. They would ruin his life again. They would tell him he wasn't a boy and Logan knew that he was and it just isn't fair and he wants to be normal and he wants to be a boy and…. 

  The door opened and the boisterous laugh echoed through the empty bathroom. Logan could hear people walking past, on their way to their last class of the day. 

   Roman Prince whistled a tune as he casually strolled up to a sink, most likely looking for a mirror. Logan was frozen. There was no way out of this situation, with blood exiting his body and staining his clothes it was obvious he didn't belong in the same bathroom as Roman. 

   Without even realizing Logan let out a small noise. A mixture of a whimper and a sob, the sound was the sound of pure desperation.

   Roman paused his tune for a second before picking up whistling where he left. Logan was grateful, maybe Roman would ignore him and walk away so he could sit in the stall and skip the rest of the day. So he didn't have to admit to Roman what he was. 

   "Is that you in there, Specs?" 

  Logan closed his eyes and forced a deep breath. "Yes, it's me." He waited for the inevitable teasing that always came from Roman's presence. 

   "And why, dear robot, are you locked in a bathroom stall crying?" 

    "I… I've ran into a situation in which I cannot face the public." 

     "Do you need help?" 

    "No."

   "I've never heard a worse lie." 

   Logan closed his eyes. "I've ruined my khakis because I started my period and there's blood on them and everyone will know I'm… They'll know I'm a girl." The words barely made it out of his mouth before the gasping sobs started. 

  There was silence from the other side of the door and Logan waited for the bad reaction. He waited for Roman to get angry, demand Logan leave, accuse him of lying. 

   The sight of a hand appearing under the stall door made Logan flinch. Then Logan actually looked and seen that it wasn't just Roman's hand, in his grip was a pad. It was not the size Logan usually used but that didn't matter because it was a pad. 

     Logan grabbed it and sniffed back his tears, attempting to clear his throat. "Thank you, Roman." His voice sounded as fragile as he felt and shame dusted his cheeks in a light red shade. 

      "No problem, Specs. You can borrow my extra jacket to tie around your waist, cover up the stain." Roman's voice came from across the room. Logan could hear him shuffling around in his bag. "Oh, and Logan, you're not a girl. Plenty of boys have periods, plenty of girls don't. Doesn't make a difference." 

    Logan felt tears prick his eyes again, this time in relief. "Jacket's on the sink, I'm heading to class. We're already pretty late." Roman spoke softly and Logan could hear the door open and the empty hallway. He must have missed the bell. 

   Logan waited until he heard the door thud shut before situating his underwear and pants. He exited the stall and found Roman's theater club jacket laying on the sink. Logan smiled and tied the oversized jacket around his waist by the sleeves. 

  He looked in the mirror. He looked at his soft features, rounded cheeks, narrow shoulders, and lumps on his chest. Yeah, he was a gorgeous boy.


End file.
